Roland Kincaid
Roland Kincaid (portrayed by Ken Sagoes) is a character from the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Appearing in the series' third and fourth installments, he was one of the original Elm Street children whose parents had banded together to kill the child murderer Freddy Krueger. After Freddy began murdering youngsters in their nightmares, Kincaid and a group of other surviving Elm Street kids learned how to fight against him in the dream world. Personality Kincaid was tough, short-tempered and sometimes violent. He was defiant and displayed a sarcastic sense of humour, though this was often used as a defense to keep others from seeing his more sensitive side. He could also be noble and courageous, refusing to cower before Freddy Krueger when confronted by him in his dreams. History A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors During Freddy's third post-death killing spree, Kincaid was a patient at Westin Hills Asylum. He and several other youngsters, revealed to be the last of the Elm Street children, were all experiencing similar nightmares that doctors believed to be some form of "shared hysteria". On the first night that Nancy Thompson came to work at Westin, Freddy took over the body of Phillip Anderson while all the patients were asleep for the night. Kincaid noticed Phillip walking up and out of the room but assumed he was only sleepwalking. When Phillip wouldn't answer Kincaid's attempts to wake him up, Kincaid just went back to sleep. However, within Phillip's dream, Freddy was controlling Phillip's movements by using his tendons like puppet strings. Freddy ultimately killed Phillip by making him sleepwalk out of the room and to the balcony where he fell to his death. Kincaid, along with the other patients, mourned his death while fearing for their own lives. The next day, in therapy group, Kincaid argued that Phillip died because he was weak. Due to the hysteria of the patients, Dr. Simms ordered that all patients would be sedated every night. Kincaid got angry and began threatening anyone who tried to sedate him. In response, Simms confined him for the night in the Quiet Room. Nancy convinced Neil Gordon, the group psychiatrist that the kids were in danger of the man in their dreams. Neil agreed to tell the group about Freddy Krueger and to find a way to defeat him. Nancy told the kids that each of them had a power in their dreams and they underwent group hypnosis in an attempt to discover that power. Thinking that they failed to enter group hypnosis, the group takes a break. Kincaid discovered that his dream power was incredible strength, which he demonstrated by bending the legs of a chair back and forth; much to the chagrin of Dr. Gordon. Due to Joey Crusel becoming trapped in the dream by Freddy, Neil and Nancy were fired from Westin Hills, leaving Simms in charge of the group. This led to Kristen Parker having a fit and being confined to the quiet room and sedated. Nancy returned to Westin Hills and got the remaining Elm Street children, including Kincaid, together for one last group hypnosis session where they planned to delve into the dream realm and rescue Joey from Freddy's clutches. In the dream realm, Freddy separated Kristen and her friends from one another and killed Taryn and then Will after short battles with both. Off-screen, Kincaid fought his way through Freddy's traps with his dream power of super strength and met up with Nancy and Kristen who then fought against Freddy in the boiler room and saved Joey. Kincaid was almost killed in the battle against Freddy but was spared once Freddy sensed his remains being tampered with. Freddy then sensed that Donald and Neil had his bones and he released Kincaid and disappeared in order to deal with that. Kincaid, Nancy, Kristen and Joey found themselves in a hallway full of mirrors which all reflected Freddy. One of the Freddy's grabbed Kincaid, but Joey destroyed the mirrors when he discovered his dream power of talking. Freddy, disguised as Donald, then appeared and murdered Nancy while Kincaid, Joey and Kristen looked on. Although Nancy died, it appeared that she took Freddy down with her. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master A year after their battle against Freddy, the remaining "Dream Warriors" are enjoying normal lives once more. However, Kristen begins pulling Kincaid and Joey into her dreams as she fears that Freddy may one day return. Kincaid is convinced that Freddy is dead and gone, but one night he experiences a dream where he and his dog Jason find themselves in the junk yard where Neil Gordon had buried Freddy's remains. Jason digs up Freddy's bones, then the ground splits open as Freddy is reincarnated, his bones reassembling and being adorned with flesh, blood, and Freddy's traditional attire. Kincaid tries to fight off Freddy, apparently crushing him under a wrecked car. Of course, Freddy is essentially a god in the dream realm and reappears behind Kincaid, stabbing him repeatedly with his bladed glove. With his last defiant breath, Kincaid says to Freddy "I'll see you in Hell" before succumbing to his wounds. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (series) Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:First Blood Category:Murder Victims Category:Innocent Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Violent Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths